Bitter Sweet Love
by Nenalove03
Summary: Blaine never thought of loving anyone, his heart was consumed with hatred and blinded with the need of revenge. He never thought of falling in love until he met his angel but this angel is the heir to the Hummel's fortune the same family that he hates.
1. backfired

Blaine's love is forbidden, how could he fall in love with the enemy.

I had never thought of loving anyone, my heart was consumed with hatred and blinded with the need of revenge. I always kept my heart locked, and no one was allowed to venture in. The death of my parents was what trigger my bomb shell of hatred. My father so dashing and caring, my mother so beautiful and lovely, my childhood memories will always be my haven. But in one swift movement everything change, my once beautiful mornings filled with cherishment and adoration were clashed with a striking horror. That morning October 23 2006 was the day that my life changed and I became the shallow hollow living in an empty void. I remember as if it were yesterday

_A home filled with love, and laugh echo through the Anderson hallways. _

"_father, why are we canceling on our trip to Disneyland, I just thought …that we never…spend time, to-gether"_

_My father scooped me up in his arms and held me tight, his arms were shaken, but he kept embracing me as if the world depended upon it, he generally would never let his emotions be shown by just a small significant gesture. But something was off tonight something in the air kept railing me in fear. But I decided push those thought right out of my mind, my dad's hazel eyes were glassy, and for that one second my world froze inhaling my father's scent. Such fresh aroma, mix's with watermelon and coffee, _

"_honey, we have to go before we miss our flight" my mother stared at me for what seemed to be hours, her head up high leaving traces of misfortune and sadness. _

"_Dearest, Blaine. It's getting late and you need your rest, honey" my mother's voice so strong and firm was breaking. She held my hand and took me to bed._

"_baby I know you're only 8 years old but I want you to promise me that you will be a good boy to uncle Charles. We might be away longer then what we expected, but I promise you that you will always be safe" She pressed her lips tenderly against my forehead. She started humming my favorite lullaby, her breathing catching up as she inhale deeply caressing me _

"_listen my darling angel, the world you mean to me. You're the song I wrote, your beauty of my daily dream."I began to succumb to my mother's angelic voice as she sang in a high octave range. _

"_You are my world my darling,_

_what a beautiful life I see, _

_I see your eyes are gazing to discover that world unseen…_

_look at this darling baby, _

_right now he wont understand_

_but in time one day he'll see_

_that you'll always be part of me. _

_Now listen to your voice the one inside your heart, _

_one day you will understand" _

_My mother had such a strong firm voice her she was a dignified countertenor. I slowly began to drift away and in my dreams I could hear small whispers and the last thing I heard before I was ... choose to die, or choose to live._

The memories flooded back and hit me like a ton of bricks; I sat uncomfortably in my office chair, the night consuming my every thought. I had never thought that this day would come, the day that I could avenge my parents death, everything that I live forth my undying thirst to kill the people that took everything away from me. It's been 11 years since I last held my mother's hand, and held to the thought of my father always being there to protect me.

My uncle Charles always tried his best to prepare me, prepare me to take over the Anderson's business. The Anderson's empire holds infinite power, for we hold power in many diverse business companies such as jewelry manufactures, museums, art institutes. But my father Richardson had a powerful enemy. An enemy that ended his life, Frank Hummel, he was the murderer he killed my father for he was scared to lose his Car dealer business. They fought for years, until one ended one's life, my family had purposely trained me to avenge my parents death, I started off easily killing without haste every single member of the Hummel household, that is into now when I saw him. Burt Hummel son…Kurt

Everything change and it sicken me, love was never an option for I held no feeling of warmth in my heart, but sitting here in my living room I have never felt so alive. Striking back to the memory of today the one I shared with that boy. That boy whose eyes are hard to describe, blue teal with a spec of green emerald, rosy pink cheeks that adorn his porcelain skin. Light brown hair that looked soft as silk. In every way he became the boy I always dreamed of.

"haha, you're a disgrace Blaine" I spat the words with a mock laugh, why…why dammit why were you born with Hummel name. Why do you carry the burden of being part of such family. And why can´t I stop thinking of you.

The clock ticked with an unsteady pace or was it my heart going at an uneven constant speed, I couldn't tell. The door bell rang "hmm right on time" I rose from my chair, making my way out of my office, I sprung to the doorway eager to open the door. I needed something to take my mind out of the gutter. To take my mind of him, of that damn Hummel kid, damn him for making me so frustrated. Driving my hormones to it´s limits. So I swung the door and looked at my guest with hunger.

"Hello beautiful you called?" I pulled him inside of my apartment as forceful as possible.

"hmm why yes, yes I did. Now less talk and lets go straight to the point baby" I lounge myself at the body standing right in front of me, and began sinking my teeth to his skin. Placing kisses all over the man's neck

"aaou mmm" I began to lick his earlobe, rubbing our bodies against each other. But something in the back of my mind clicked as much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn´t. The body I was holding was not the soft one I wanted to hold, this body was to muscular not the define small body I wanted. Damn _Kurt Hummel._ Damn him for making my erection complete just by the mere thought of his crystal clear eyes shining. God.

The body pressing firmly against me took off my pant at some point but my mind was elsewhere, it was escalating me in ecstasy with a beautiful angel. My breath became heavier as I imagined my angel tangle in my arms

Rough lips collided with mines and I shiver with disgust. These lips were not the one's I wanted. I roughly moved his mouth

"What's wrong Blaine"

"Jeremiah, I…need" I looked at his baby blue eyes; they had such pretty shade but had no comparison with Kurt Hummel's piercing eyes. Kurt damn you and your over excessive beauty. As much as I didn´t want Jeremiah to kiss me, I desperately needed to cum "I need you…baby" I moan out the last word. And Jeremiah took me right there on the spot he lifted me and began to clutch my cock tightly bringing his mouth to suck on it deeply.

My mind once again began to wonder and I'd imagine Kurt's eyes looking at me hungrily groaning and taking me, filling me and once I imagined the sound of his moan that was enough to make me cum. I fought back his name rolling in the tips of my tongue. "aummm ku amrt

"mmm you make delicious noises baby" Jeremiah kept me in place pulling me to lay right beside him in the carpet floor.

I rolled over the harden floor , I definitely did not want to cuddle with the man beside me "yeah it's getting late I think-"

"no Blaine I'm not leaving, come on baby what am I your man toy, am I just used for sex's purposes. Come on baby we been together for years and I get that you don't like to get attached and all, but I want us to at least spend more time together we-"

"Jermiah I already told you, I'm not ready for a commitment look I think" before I even finished my phone went off "hello, Blaine speaking this better be important"

"Hello umm yes sir, umm look we met today. I'm Fin Hudson Hummel. You see today you went to visit my father's car dealer shop. And I'm um sorry to disturb you at these hours but you accidently forgot your umm wallet and your…Wait hold …Kurt! What was the other thing this man left"

My heart beat accelerated at the mention of his name and oh god, Kurt. Hmm now that I remember I intentionally left my fake wallet and a suitcase with and activated boom, set to be off around noon. My plan was to finish off the last Hummel.

Frank Hummel´s brother Burt Hummel. Burt Hummel and his family would have been my last target, and I had the perfect devising plan. I would set the explosive off when I was safely out of reach; I set the suitcase to activate whenever I wanted to. The Hummels would be dead the police would find my fake wallet in the attempts of making the Hummel's dealer shop become the main culprit of an explosive manufactures and then I would be able to sue their company for the death of a random civilian. But after witnessing such beauty I lost my sanity. The moment that I locked eyes with Kurt, it was as if every string of being was removed. My plan backfired .

"Hello, Mr um Ander is it?"

Immediately I bolted out of my living room and locked myself inside my office because that was none other then that angels voice, but who the hell is Ander. Oh wait heh that´s me or at least who I pretended to be.

"Hello, yes may I ask who's speaking" I already knew who it was but I needed to sound professional.

"Kurt, and I assume my brother informed you about your wallet and the suitcase?"

"yeah-you see.."

"Look Mr. Ander your suitcase has been ticking for the last couple of hours, and it's getting the hell annoying I personally have no idea what you have in there but I must assume it's important. Like a really expensive watch or a bomb" he said the last part sarcastically with a hint of dark humor. _Oh god if only you knew._

"So please can you come by and pick it up because I personally get rid of it, If you don't come by, and I for one don't want to owe a big shot like you a new suitcase"

I was beyond speechless, the boy had guts standing to an intimidating guy like myself. Or did not leave a bad boy impression when I met him today

"Um well it's a little over 10 a clock, but ok I'll go pick it up right "

"good, we'll be waiting. And Mr Ander hurry it up will you, I'm running late"

I sighed hmm boy had guts. "I´ll be there in 30 minutes" I eagerly responded as hell I'm going to miss a chance to see him, wait no Blaine no no don't go there

"see you" the line went dead

What have I got myself into now, damn you Blaine now what am I to do, I mean first thing's first I need to find another way…another way to state my revenge.

_Naw first I need a cold shower._


	2. succumb

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Thanks for reading it lifts my spirits and encourages me to continue writing (also it's been a long time since I've written)

Blaine's character is an OC the _italics will be often Blaine's inner self _ he'll usually fight with his inner self a lot.

I hopped inside my car gripping the steering wheel tightly as i drove the miles away, pulling the window down I felt the cold smooth air running through my hair. My curls were an utter mess, my hair still running wet. _Damn I didn´t even have to time to dry my hair out._

I took a couple of tic tack's inside my mouth as I drove at a ridiculous speed, I glance over my watch "_Shit 11:pm already" _I increase my speed , driving even faster then before.

Upon arriving to the Hummel's dealer shop, I saw the flicker of lights still on. "wow that was a close one I thought for sure they would have left already" racing through the entrance i spotted two figures outside a beautiful women with long blonde hair dressing elegantly with a cashmere sweat shirt and long black jeans and a tall figure ( which i recognized as Finn Hudson Hummel) He turned to face me

"Finn I´m still talking, don't you turn away from me hey oh-um" The women closed her mouth when she saw me walking through the side door.

"Oh man thank god you´re here! I was thinking we were going to wait here till sunrise"

The women softly mumbled a "Speak for yourself" and I could see her eyes growing with annoyance.

"Sorry to keep you guy´s waiting" My eyes started to wonder off desperately searching for my blue eyed angel... I- I mean the damn Hummel brat

"OH!.. here, you´re looking for this, RIGHT!" Fin handed me a suitcase with a smug looking grin.

_Um no I´m looking for your brother you dimwit _I hid my annoyance as best as I could and smiled brightly. "Why thank you so kindly, for returning my belongings" I spat that last word taking in my suitcase desperately wanting to blow this guy up. Damn the Hummel´s for getting me excited for nothing

"Look man my bro was here, just about thirty minutes ago, he waited a little over 10:30 but left saying your time was up" damn I knew I should have left earlier.

"Oh, by the way you're welcome. My bro swore he was going to throw your suitcase off the highway river, I had to convince him otherwise but I have to say he left pretty angry"

My stomach felt awful, _think Blaine think you have to try something_, an idea suddenly popped . I gave the best smile I could muster "Yeah it's a pleasure. Ouch oh holy shit" I dropped the suitcase crying in pain " I think I just popped a muscle …MY ARM IT FEELS NUMB!" I began to gently rub my left arm in the efforts of convincing my two spectators that I was an actual …pain (which I wasn´t).

"Oh dear, FINN! This man is in serious pain, quick call 911"

"No, no that's not necessary, I um just need a good massage. But I don't think I'll be able to drive home" Finn looked extremely nervous he pulled out his cell phone.

_What on earth or you doing Blaine! _In all honesty I had no clue I just wanted to keep in touch with my angel and the key to accomplish and possibly even see him is his brother. _Don't forget about your purpose Blaine, you're real purpose!_

I pushed those thoughts away, at least for now. The minutes pass and two figures approached us.

"Hey Kurt, thank god!" my mind went blank…Kurt… I turned around to face at the direction Finn was looking at and then.

He looked directly at me, and the swift of the air felt light. His blue eyes with now specs of gray showed so many emotions. I felt time freeze for longer then a second into someone broke this magical encounter.

"What is she dong here?" The women with blonde hair spoke, I looked at the person Kurt was holding in his arms. It was a small woman with long burnet hair. God how I hated her! How dare she hold him in his arms. She wasn´t even that pretty. Big nose yuck.

"Chill Quinn, you knew Rachel's back in town, beside that's not the poin-"

"Yeah the point is you called me at this time of hour to come back because it was an emergency, you better god damn explain yourself Finn" Kurt's voice was so strong and commanding it made my body jitter he still kept looking at me with those eyes. " and you! What are you still doing here?"

"Well bro that's the reason I called you, I kind of freak out, the man says he broke a bone or something"

Kurt's eyes change to a brighter color… green or is it blue.

"oh, are you ok Mr." Hell yeah I'm ok now that you came. But I dare not voice my thoughts out loud.

"No, I'm afraid… I can't move my right arm" I softly moaned the last words.

"awe, is there anything we can do for you" the burnet rush to my side.

"Yes, this the reason why I called you Kurt, he claims he can't drive and I kind of promise Quinn we would go to the midnight comedy show, In petro cafe she bought tickets and everything. She said she would wait till Mr Ander arrived. And well you …know" Finn's expression changed, he looked guilty and I could feel his eyes hovering at the small women at my side.

"and you thought of calling me, your adorable brother that can't say no to anything… arrgh you're impossible Finn Hudsun" hmm adorable indeed and I guess I'll just have to test that theory myself.

"It's ok Kurt, lets take the man home" the burnet lifted my suitcase and smiled approvingly to Kurt. "by the way I'm Rachel

"AH ok! Fine we'll take him" Finn gave Kurt a pat in the back " but you owe me big time" Rachel began to walk to my left side. I noticed Finn staring at her shameless, but he was pulled away by the blonde girl. He waved to Kurt and began making his way to the front entrance.

"Here Rachel, you're the only one I can trust to drive my baby"

"awe ok." She rufled Kurt's hair so tenderly "by the way Mr Ander, you're about to be driven by my honorably secret lover" she laughed. ..Wait what did she said

Kurt's voice was dangerously high "by your what?" yeah by HIS what?

"Just kidding, I just love to tease you Kurtie" _she need to get her hands off my…no wait I mean she needs to um do something else …but touching him is not an option._

"yeah you keep dreaming sweet cheeks"

"awe Kurt" she closed the space between us and whispered " too bad I don't have a penis" she laughed the last part out. But I do my grin grew wide. Lucky for me

"Oh god Rachel, I can't believe you" he smacked the back of her head. _Hmm aggressive that's hot._

"Well this is my car" I interrupted their moment when we arrived at the parking lott.

"Wait this is your car, I thought you wanted to buy a car to upgrade not downgrade. God this is a …."

"Ferrari 2018" I replied smugly .

"so you're the guy I hate" he smiled brightly "when I saw this car few minutes ago I fell in love with it" god I never wanted to be a car this badly before.

"Well you'll be driving this car" and maybe later take a different ride…_Blaine focus you bastard._

"well here let me open the door" Kurt gently pushed me inside and by that touch…I suddenly realized that he was more then everything I wanted.

He closed the door and rushed to the other side. He stared happily at the rear view mirror, waving Rachel to drive ahead.

I did everything I could to stay away. But I could not explain the butterflies kicking in and consuming me with something I could not explain. Or I rather not see.

He drove away, rolling the window down. Music blasting out he began to bob his head at the beat of the music. Adorable…

When we arrived at my apartment, he stared at me deeply " here we are Mr. Ander" before I could stop myself I said something I could regret in the future

"Blaine, please call me Blaine." _Stupid how could you tell him your real name. _Kurt stared at me in wonder he began fidgeting his thumps.

"Blaine, beau" and never in my life have I heard my name sound so beautiful, is as if Kurt's tongue was made to pronounce my name. Beautiful. No words can describe what I felt, in fraction of minutes I began to succumb staring deeply at his eyes my face leaning in I could just…

"WHAT THE HELLL BLAINE" a voice I recognized yelled at the glass window. God, never have I wanted to snap someone in two so much...I glared at the man staring in front of us…Jeremiah

I finish it as fast as I could, I'll probably update sooner, but I hope you like it. Review and constructive criticism is always welcome. Remember I'm a newbie =) but I promise the plot's very interesting and there would be a lot of suspense, tears, humor, and even love triangles. Finn and Rachel will be part of this story as well as many other member of ND and warblers. Until next time.


	3. trance

**disclaimer: i don´t own glee**

**Authors note at the bottom**

The anger rose like a trigger, burning my eyes with fire. The thick air seemed to consume me, my body jolted with fury and all hell broke loose. I looked at the figure that was standing before, all my thoughts were stir with impatience an all I thought in that moment was: Jeremiah I hate you with the burning desire to kill.

He was staring at Kurt with intensity as if he was ready to burn him on the spot, I could see Kurt's eyes widen, confusion, shock seemed to run all over his beautiful eyes, but after a few seconds his eyes began to shake with …anger?

"What's this guys problem?" Kurt muttered under his breath

Jeremiah swung the passenger seat in an attempt to pull it open, "Calm down Jeremiah" I hissed under my breath

"Who's this guy, huh you're new play mate" he growled the last words. Kurt looked utterly shocked and offended,

"Excuse me" he open the driver's side quickly that I didn't even had the time to stop him. "What are you implying that I´m a"

"A whore!"

I growled at Jeremiah´s word and used my good ´arm' to open the passenger sight and within seconds I was standing in front of the tall blonde "No Jeremiah! NO" I warned him.

"What am I Blaine, what the hell am I, you leave in the middle of our love making and then you come back home with him, what hell?" Jeremiah was in the verge of tears.

"Look Mr. I have trust issues, I was only assisting your boyfriend in delivering him safely to his home, for I have no utter intention with a stranger I just met. As for I was only helping him, for he claims he cannot move his left arm. So in other words I" before Kurt even had a chance to finish Jeremiah swung his arms to my side

"Oh, sweetheart I'm sorry o over reacted, are you ok"

"GET OFF I'M FINE!" I moved my body away form him in an attempt to reach Kurt

"hey look I'm –"

Kurt moved away with a smug expression, and offered the most intriguing smile I had the pleasure to ever see

"I´ll be leaving now"

"No" my inner voice spoke for myself

"No?" both men seem surprise by my outburst.

"What I mean is after all you done by bringing me here, I though I should repay you" _No Blaine what the hell? _

Kurt did not look amused " hmm good one but I´ll pass as you gentleman can see I have other business to attend" he pointed at a black navigator with Rachel waiting patiently on the side of the rode " but I will accept his apology" Kurt looked directly at Jeremiah, Jeremiah blues eyes were embarrassed and ashamed

"I'm sorry" he muttered

Kurt smiled brightly before he even had time to wave goodbye I grabbed his shoulder with my left arm, he looked shocked but then his expression change to pure horror

"I.."

"I see your arm is better sir" he replied coldly, my whole body jolted with fear, his eyes had a piercing sensation

"no you see" damn it Blaine how is it that this man can intimidate you so easily.

"no I see nothing" he pushed me with force " I see you're a liar, with what purpose, I don't know. But I assure you this I will find out" he whispered the last words quietly so I can only hear.

"Wait Ku-"

But he was gone, he jogged to the other side of the rode and dove into the black navigator, in which took of in within seconds. As I looked at the night sky I could feel the emptiness clenching with force, but all I could mutter was a sad attempt of a goodbye "_I´ll see you soon"_ I turn around to face my ¨other problem…

I was furious my heart ached with anticipation, never have I felt so incompetent, but all my anger was directed to myself, as I was pacing in my room many question seemed to flutter such as

How could you like a Hummel?

Why a Hummel?

What is it about Hummel?

Why can't you have a Hummel?

"WHY AM I SO STUPID" I yelled the last question glaring at my reflection. It's been two days since I last saw Kurt, and my whole body aches to touch him. Touch something that I couldn't have.

Two days since our last incident, and for the last past 48 hours he's all that's been on my mind, even when I push him aside he claims his stay with power.

But what could I do? First I can't want him, he's a Hummel. Second he's ruined my sex life, Jeremiah stormed out when he figured I did not want to go in deeper in the relationship. Third by name he is my mortal enemy the man that I bow to destroy.

I was torn between my logic and feelings. I could not act in neither. My brain was dizzy with questions and problems. That I did not hear the bell ringing until someone walked in

"My dearest cousin" I turn to face the shorter man that walked with a smirk plaster in his face

"Thad" we hugged for a brief second before he let me go.

"Blaine how are you, I hope your feeling well"

Thad was one my closes friends and a member of my family that supported me un conditionally, we been friends for longer than I could remember. Thad is just a year older then me he will soon be taking over his father's industry. Thad's also in several occasions been an accomplice for my targets. Almost as powerful as I but not quite for he does have a soft spot

"I been good my dear cousin, things have happen that have tested my sanity but other then that i guess things would get better. But on the other hand how about you did you get what you wanted"

"No he didn´t forgive me" Thad´s eyes sadden, and I could feel the pain through his eyes

"But I thought"

"yeah yeah yeah" he interrupted " But what I did is unforgivable', I cheated Blaine, I cheated on the love of my life" He laid in my couch with a defeated expression "It's just not fair"

Thad always self-compose he has never admitted defeat, but now I could see his eyes torn those eyes that always were filled with composure now stared at me with a teary expression.

" he will forgive you my dearest cousin"

And as soon as I spoke those words Thad the man that always stood firm, was bawling in my shoulder, with sobs louder than a storm hitting the ocean waves.

"I just , I just love him so much"

"Shhh I know" The man that Thad love is a good man, always his happy inner self; I could easily see how my cousin fell for him hard. As a matter a fact he´s loved him since freshman year in high school. Now five years later and he still loves him with intensity.

"It's just I never meant to hurt him"

"one day he will understand, one day Wes Mayer will be able to forgive you, until then you can't give up"

…Wes was a lot like Kurt a man with few words but still the words could either hurt or send you to a blissful end. Now I could relate to the love trouble my cousin had, I always used to make fun of him, but never in my life that I expected to fall just as bad as my cousin, _wait don´t you confused things Anderson._ I dare not to voice my thoughts out loud for I could not be sure of what I felt for the blue eyed angel, this could possibly me just a whim something that will go away soon.

"and then he left with so much urgency that he slammed the door at my face" I woke out of trance to listen to my cousin banter but all I could see were the tears running over his face. Can love have such an ugly consequence? Can it really breake you the way it broke my cousin. But I could see the sting of hurt in his eyes, and all I saw was love, and it's deatly wapon so powerful that it could destroy you, it can act upon irrational thoughts and action, it can make you lose control just like the man sitting beside me. Thad a clear example of it's power, a man as powerful as him, strong and almost as cold as a rock. We Anderson's have trouble falling in love, but for him it was clearly not impossible.

Do I really want to fall in its wits? Trapped in it´s ever lasting flame

The answer to my question came as a blur as Thad's spoke three words.

"It's worth it"

**i hope you liked it, its going according to it's plot. By the way anyone interested in being my beta i really could use the help. If your interested let me know. Untill next time.**


End file.
